Fall for Malfoy
by KagamiNee
Summary: What if things just didn't work out in Hermione's life? Or maybe they did work out pretty well?
1. Fall for Malfoy I

At first she didn't know what went wrong. They were supposed to be happy together. Her long one-sided love finally wasn't one-sided. The man she was in love for years became hers. They started living together as soon as she finished her last year in Hogwart. Maybe it was a mistake. For her to live with him before marriage and for him to not attend Hogwart.

On her seventh year so many things changed. She became friends with people she would never thought of being on friendly or even normal basis.

First one was Malfoy who came one day and apologized to her for everything that happened. She heard his story and it became obvious that he changed so much. They weren't as close as friends but they were almost like that. They talked normally, did some assignments together without sending curses at each other. And she quickly realised that she liked working with him. Maybe that's why she was quite content to know that they were going to cooperate later in the Ministry of Magic. He was working in Mungo but was also responsible for handling more dangerous cases and informing her of them. They worked on them together, inspecting if there was a trace of Dark Magic. After all, he knew about it more than others.

That's when arguments with Ron started. He was complaining when she mentioned Draco while talking about her work. He went on a rampage every time she was working overtime with him. It didn't worked when she tried to make him understand that things changed and a lot of Slitherins were now friends not enemies.

She and Ron were having hard time and she found herself unable to talk about it with anyone. Harry was after all Ronald's friend, Ginny was his sister. And she was suddenly alone. She didn't want to get married to him yet. She wanted to work, meet new people, find new possibilities. She thought that the spark they found at school during war will still be there, when they became adults. But it disappeared. And she was suffocating. Once again he was spouting some nonsense about traitors and bloody Malfoy who was a Death Eater.

That was when she snapped for the first time. She left their apartment and went to a nearby bar where she used to spend afternoons with a good coffee. Only this time she didn't order the coffee.

"Whisky please". The waiter looked at her and smiled, probably trying to comfort her.

"Rough day?" - he asked and she sighed.

"Rough week."

"Granger?" She heard a familiar voice and the next second Draco Malfoy took a place next to her. "Are you alright?" She looked him in the eyes and for a while she wasn't able to say anything.

Merlin, he was still stunningly handsome. Those grey orbs, platinum, longer, messy hair that she would like to mess up. When did she started feeling that way about him? And why didn't she noticed it until now?

"I... I had a quarrel with Ronald" - she confessed and he nodded.

"About?"

"You" - she answered honestly before she could stop herself and he froze. She saw something disturbing in his expression, like he was trying to compose himself.

"Why? You should just let him talk. You know that he won't change his opinion about me."

"I just... It's making me angry. I know the real you and I hate it when people misunderstand you. I love how you care about your friends now and how you are..." She was interrupted by his hand that covered her mouth.

"Stop it, Hermione. You don't want to continue" - he said firmly with a pained look on his face. He was right, she didn't want to. But she just couldn't stop herself.

"And I love the way you are now" - she whispered and he cursed quietly.

The next thing she registered was his lips, meeting with hers and him pulling her closer, until their bodies met and she could throw her arms around his neck, playing with his silky hair. In that one kiss there was so much passion she didn't feel in a while. They were desperate for each other and when he finally pulled away, she felt the emptiness welling inside her.

Her face was red and she was out of breath but he looked the same way.

"You should go back..." - he muttered and she could only nod.

But she didn't go back. Instead she kissed him again, forgetting about the consequences. Just for a while.


	2. Fall for Malfoy II

She woke up in the morning with a headache and with this weird, tingling feeling coming from her body. When she looked to her side she understood why it was there. Blond-haired male was sleeping in the same bed, in unknown to her room, his bare chest visible from under the sheets. His hair was messy, sticking in all directions, his mouth was slightly open and she chuckled. He looked handsome and cute at the same time. She reached her hand to touch him.

Then it hit her. What had she done to herself, to them, to Ronald. She just cheated on him. She knew what she was doing and she still didn't stop herself. She wanted it. That's what made her despise herself.

Yet, while looking at Draco next to her something just felt... right. She wanted time to stop, so she could intoxicate herself with him.

"I'm so stupid..." - she whispered, quickly going out of the bed and gathering her things. She could swear, she saw him opening his eyes, but he stayed still and she was grateful of that. When she was leaving his apartment, she wanted to cry. She didn't want to, but some things shouldn't happen. Or let be known.

She apparated in her and Ronalds flat he was already waiting at her and she knew he was furious.

"Where the hell have you been? I was worried sick about you!" – he screamed, embracing her, but for the first time, there was no emotion inside her. It was empty. Her body became cold and she saw goose bumps on her arms.

"I'm fine, Ronald" – she manage to say but even her voice sounded hollow. The guilt was eating her from the inside, she wanted to tell him the truth. But when he suddenly kneeled in front of her she was terrified.

"I know I'm an asshole and you can barely take it all. But I love you, Hermione. For who you really are, and for the fact that only you are able to deal with me. I love you and please marry me."

What was he saying? How could she be with him? How could he want her? When she didn't want him anymore?

"Ronald I..." She wasn't able to reject him. All this pressure. His family, Harry, all important people for her wanted them together. All of those people she couldn't betray. But was it really a betrayal? Was being honest with her own feelings wrong? "I will" – she said it almost absentmindedly. She felt like a puppet when he pulled her in for a kiss. That disgusting feeling. She was repulsive and she found him horrible to be close to. How could she agree? What was she thinking?

She wasn't. She wasn't thinking for herself. She was forced to meet everyone's expectation. But it was still her own choice.

What came next crushed everything. Photo of her and Draco kissing in Daily Prophet, with an article by Rita Skeeter.

"Hermione Granger with a Death Eater?!"

She was furious. But not because of the photography, article, but because of these filthy words. Death Eater. That piece of shit... How did she dare?!

But for one thing she wasn't prepared. For her friends and Ron's reaction.

"You are disgusting, don't come near me..." Ron was the first one to snap at her.

"How could you cheat on my brother?! I never thought you were that kind of a woman!" Ginny didn't leave any room to complain.

"Hermione... I... We will talk about it some other day..." Harry was different. He started avoiding her. But something shocked her even more.

Ronald's decision.

"I will let it go this time, but you are not allowed to talk to him, ever again!"

For a few weeks she was in a trance. Nothing really reached her. Even though it should end, Ron and his family were still arranging they wedding. They treated her coldly, but still wanted her in their house. But why?

Was it because they were used to her? Was it because Ron loved her?

The second time she snapped was when she accidentally met him on her way home.

"Hermione..." She stood in front of him with tears forming in her eyes. She wanted to touch him, to be with him. He took few steps to her and seconds later she was finally in his arms. Safe in the arms of the man she loved. And it gave her the strength to made a decision.

"I love you."


	3. Fall for Malfoy III

After that things gotten even worse. She met with Ronald to cancel the wedding, but Draco decided they should do it together. She didn't know if he was doing it for himself or herself. Maybe he was scared if she will be alright, but it was still Ron they were talking about! He would never harm her.

But he was furious.

"I'm so sorry, Ron. But you too knew it won't work" - she said, trying to avoid his gaze. There was betrayal visible in his eyes and disgust, when he looked over to Malfoy, who was standing by her side, with hand on her arm in protective gesture.

"Yeah. I can see that. I will need a few days to move my stuff, so I don't really want to see you here. I can see that you'll have a place to stay" - he growled, but she didn't take offence. She was wrong. When things started to fall apart she should've ended their relationship. Before she cheated on him and she should have never agreed to marry him after that.

"I understand"

"Sorry, Weasley" - Malfoy bowed his head and left with her. When they were finally outside she let a long sigh escape her lips.

"I'm so glad it's over..." - she whispered and felt his fingers entwine with her's.

"Now it's just the two of us. Don't you regret it?" She knew he would ask about it. After all she didn't just lose a friend and a fiancé. No, she also lost Ginny and probably Harry along with him. Not to mention Wesley's family. She betrayed them even though they always treated her like their own daughter. But ruining Ronald's life and her own even more would be much worse.

"Don't be silly. At least it was my own decision."

Hermione sent him one of the most reassuring smiles he ever saw and couldn't help but smile himself.

It was truly a miracle. From being her bully he graduated to friend and even more from now on. It wasn't perfect, they could probably become a couple in a more romantic way, but it was somehow their style. Nothing was ever peaceful and normal between them.

"Mine" - he stated, wrapping his hands around her waist and leaning closer, so his lips brushed against her neck, making her shiver. And he wasn't lying. Calling her his was probably something he yearned to do for a long time and now that he said it, this feeling was intoxicating. He could say it over and over and never get bored.

"I've fallen for Malfoy. That sounds weird." She chuckled and he smiled again.

One year later they married, causing another "scandal", as Daily Prophet stated, to rise. Reporters were merciless and the only one who wrote a normal article about them was Luna, who became one of her closest friends, much to her and Draco surprise. She never said anything mean about them and was always ready to help with everything.

On one evening Luna and Cho Chang, who was in charge of organising their wedding, after eyeing the two of them carefully, gave their opinion.

"You finally look like you're in love."

What made Hermione blush furiously and Draco laugh loudly, clutching his stomach when she smacked him on arm, embarrassed.

"I am" - she said and it was Draco's turn to blush, as he scratched his neck. After few second he leaned on and gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"Me too."


End file.
